


A Sweet Dream

by SuiRadiata



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiRadiata/pseuds/SuiRadiata
Summary: The final thoughts of Aslan Lynx.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Sweet Dream

The smell of coffee poured into the bedroom, so sweet it caused the boys jade eyes to flutter open from his slumber. The room was nothing he could remember, but for some reason it felt like home. The room reminded him of the place Eiji and him shared in New York, the only difference was it was smaller, and the city noise was calmer. Considering the fact he awoke in an unfamiliar place, his mind was at ease.

Chills traveled up his spine as his toes touched the cold wooden floors. He didn't need long to take in his surroundings and reveal that he in fact, was not alone within the small apartment. Ash grabbed the white shirt hanging of the side of the bed and slid it on before making his way to the doorway. Small hums escaped from the other room, the voice was familiar, it was so calming. The door creaked open as he peaked his head out the doorway.

"You're up three hours too early, Ash."

His breath came to a halt. Okumura Eiji. He was supposed to be in Japan, how could this be true? Ash already had an idea of the situation he was in, and instead of fighting it, he was going to savor all he had left. A shallow breath escaped his lips before he forced a smile. He needed to calm down and breath. Accept his reality, and cherish this moment.

"You were making to much noise, onii-chan."

He prodded. How he loved pushing this boys buttons, the way he grew flustered was adorable. Ash made his way to the boy, leaning against the counter top next to him as the boy stirred a bit of sugar into a cup of coffee. 

"If you keep it up I'll drink your cup myself." Eiji said as he shot a glare at the blonde. Ash couldn't help, but chuckle. Eiji was so quick to get annoyed, it was too easy.

"Arigato." His English was so strong the word was barely understandable, but it was the attempt that mattered. Ash held the glass with his hands and gave the coffee a few sips. A pleased hum escaped his lips before setting the cup back onto the counter. 

"Eiji, I wish I had more time."

Ash knew very well that these were his final moments. That these would be his final memories, and somehow he was okay with that, in fact he was happy. Ash was a killer, this was his undeniable fate, the fact he was able to encounter someone who treated him like a human being was more than he could've ever asked for. Eiji didn't have a good response, he simply nodded and gave a pained smile.

Although, Ash was happy for what he had, letting it all go was more painful than he could've imagined. The smile didn't last long and the expression he wore quickly formed into a frown. His breath was a bit shaky as he reached up to push locks of hair away to reveal his chocolate eyes. The boys' eyes locked, no words needed to be said. His eyes, they were beautiful, if only he paid more attention to them when he had the time.

"I'm so happy to have met you, Okumura Eiji."

A tear rolled down his cheek. The another; and another. Ash's hand fell to grip onto the boy shirt, holding onto so tightly. Eiji placed his arms around him as he cried and Ash just continued to hold onto him. The once strong leader was so weak, crying like a child and couldn't stop. Ash laid his head against his chest and just held on, as if holding on would keep him from fading away. He knew that this would be his fate in order for the boy he loved to remain alive, and safe. He hoped for the familiar feeling of warmth against him as he grabbed on, but there was nothing. It wasn't warm, he wasn't real, none of this was real.

Ash fell to his knees, tugging the boy down to the ground with him. Blood spilled from his mouth and onto the white shirt. The clock was ticking.

Eiji leaned forward, moving the golden locks out of the teens face and placing a kiss against his forehead.

"Sayonara."

A pained smile was placed against his lips after hearing that word escape Eiji's lips. Time was up.

"Sayonara."


End file.
